


The Reason

by NightingaleB21



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleB21/pseuds/NightingaleB21
Summary: Foi só quando o Glee Club entrou em sua vida que Santana percebeu o verdadeiro valor da música e o mundo então pareceu se encher de notas musicais. Quando se sentia assim, preenchida pela música, se sentia mais forte, como quando seu mindinho se enrolava com um outro de pele mais pálida.
Relationships: Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 1





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Título retirado da música The Reason de Andy McKee. 
> 
> Recomendo a leitura escutando a música, que está disponível no Spotify.

No escuro do quarto o som das cordas de aço parecia mais alto, os dedos morenos que dedilhavam as cordas do violão ainda não estavam completamente acostumados com os movimentos. Aquele era o segredo de Santana. Mais um dos segredos que ela guardava bem perto de seu coração.

Sua família sempre havia sido muito musical e ela havia crescido com o rádio da cozinha ligado, acostumada com os sons da música latina preenchendo toda sua casa. Seu pai tinha um velho violão guardado num canto qualquer do porão e sua mãe tinha mais de uma foto num palco com um microfone na mão, mas tudo isso havia acontecido bem antes dela nascer.

Assim que apesar de sua família ter um passado musical escondido nas entranhas daquela casa e da cozinha estar tão empregada de música como estava da gordura das comidas que eles faziam, foi só quando o Glee Club entrou em sua vida que Santana percebeu o verdadeiro valor da música.

Como através dela podia contar seus segredos mais profundos, como podia falar de uma maneira que ela não conseguia com palavras (de maneira gentil, tais como as baladas que o Senhor Shue passava para eles em suas lições, tais como as canções de ninar que sua mãe lhe cantava quando era pequena). E o mundo então pareceu se encher de notas musicais.

Havia começado de maneira quase imperceptível, como um dia ela estava no vestiário feminino das Cheerios e ao olhar para a Brittany, ela teve de vontade de cantar uma música que lhe diria exatamente como seus fios dourados pareciam como raios de sol. Depois foi olhar para Quinn e para a tristeza que abrir mão de Beth trouxe para sua vida, que a fez pensar exatamente em que música cantar para mostrar que estaria ali por ela, se ela apenas se abrisse e a deixasse entrar.

Aos poucos novas notas e melodias começaram a preencher sua cabeça, coisas que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas que tocavam em sua mente uma em outra vez ao ponto de deixá-la acordada no desespero de colocar para fora músicas que só existiam dentro dela. E então Puck aconteceu.

Era dia de ensaio do Glee Club e só os dois haviam chegado (até hoje ela não sabia explicar como aquilo aconteceu, talvez porque devesse acontecer, por mais improvável que parecesse). Ela cantarolava uma dessas melodias que parecia necessitar ganhar vida e ele, depois de alguns minutos observando como sua expressão parecia tão aberta e sensível como nunca antes, começou a acompanhar os sons que saiam de seus lábios com o violão que levava em seu colo. E Santana viu a mágica acontecer diante de seus olhos.

Era quase como se ela pudesse ver as notas multicoloridas, de todas das cores do arco íris saírem das cordas e flutuarem ao redor como partículas de poeira contra a luz. E foi lindo.

Desde aquele dia, quando as duas pessoas que mais fingiam destratar o Glee Club contra todo o prognóstico eram as únicas na sala de ensaio, a música havia tomado outra forma na vida de Santana Lopez.

Ela começou a ser feita de madeira e aço nos dias e noites solitárias que passava em seu próprio quarto, treinando uma e outra vez os movimentos que o menino do moicano havia lhe ensinado. Apertando as cordas até as pontas de seus dedos ganharem outros formatos. E ela nunca iria reclamar, porque agora aquelas mesmas notas multicoloridas dançavam em seu quarto branco e preto.

Às vezes sentia que podia respirar aquelas cores e aqueles sons, achava que no momento que eles faziam contato com seu pulmão, lhe preenchiam de uma alegria que havia momentos ela sentia escapar de entre seus dedos. Quando se sentia assim, preenchida pela música, se sentia mais forte, como quando seu mindinho se enrolava com um outro de pele mais pálida.

Às vezes nada do que ela tocava fazia sentido, e mais frequentemente do que ela poderia contar, seus sons vinham sem o acompanhamento das palavras. Apenas notas tocadas uma após a outra de maneira a aliviar o interior bagunçado que levava dentro de si e que parecia que ela nunca conseguia arrumar.

Mas então ela tocava mais, e não importava que não houvessem palavras, porque ela conseguia entender exatamente o que pretendia dizer.

\- Santana...

Se virou rapidamente na direção da porta, deixando o movimento errado resultar num som estranho dentro do quarto. Tão estranho quanto o peso em seu estômago quando sua melhor amiga entrou em seu refúgio. Por um mísero instante quis esconder o violão velho de seu pai, mas sabia que agora que a loira o havia visto, não havia maneira que ela pudesse esquecê-lo. Ela conseguia até mesmo perceber a maneira como os olhos da cor do oceano se arregalaram ao se percatar com aquele objeto.

\- Britt, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Seu sussurro pareceu ficar suspenso no tempo e espaço e ela se sentiu pequena, pequena como quando sentia que alguém conseguia ver por entre as brechas de sua armadura de metal e espionar os segredos que levava guardados dentro dela com punho de ferro.

\- Mamá Lopez me deixou entrar. Isso é um violão? - Santana não teve outra alternativa a não ser assentir. - Eu não sabia que você tocava.

\- Puck me ensinou uma coisa ou duas.

Deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso da situação, fingindo que não era grande coisa quando na verdade havia sido sua maior descoberta nos últimos meses. Tão grande quanto a outra, que a fazia amar a menina a sua frente muito mais do que deveria.

\- Posso ouvir?

Uma faixa de luz entrou pelas cortinas entreabertas do quarto, banhando o rosto de Brittany num dourado que fazia seu cabelo brilhar e o oceano de seus olhos parecer um mar calmo de uma ilha inabitada. Tão convidativo que Santana teve que engolir em seco duas vezes antes de se ver capaz de falar qualquer coisa.

\- Você quer me ouvir tocar?

Um pequeno sorriso tomou conta dos lábios rosados, o sorriso de quem conhece todos os segredos do mundo, de quem guarda dentro de si todas as respostas do universo.

\- Quando você quiser me mostrar.

E então ela se jogou na cama de lençóis negros, os braços pálidos dançando no ar, brincando com esse mesmo feixe de luz que parecia ter aberto as portas de um mundo mágico. Santana sentiu outra vez o ar ficar engatado em sua garganta e se perguntou se algum dia não se sentiria assim por aquela menina.

Brittany movia os braços no ar como se seguisse uma música só sua. Seus movimentos pareciam as águas calmas de um rio que te convida a entrar. Sem que ela percebesse, as primeiras notas preencheram o ar seguindo os movimentos da loira como um dia Puck havia seguido as notas que saiam de sua boca.

Era uma melodia de nada, um dedilhar delicado que somente pouco a pouco ia ganhando força, mas era o que saía de dentro de si por aquela menina.

Estava em um transe, porque podia ver o arco íris brilhar na pele pálida de Brittany, deslizar por entre os dedos que ela insistia em mover numa dança lenta e hipnótica. Podia ver as notas no ar como as partículas de poeira, flutuando devagar até encontrar seu devido espaço no quarto outra hora escuro. Foi a cena mais linda que já havia visto.

Por um momento pensou que poderia fazer uma casa assim, de madeira, de aço e de Brittany. De todas as cores do arco íris que ela guardava dentro de si mesma como o segredo mais importante de sua vida. As notas começaram a sair melancólicas das cordas de seu violão. Estavam em Lima, Ohio e uma casa de amor e Brittany parecia tão longe de acontecer como ela estava longe da lua.

Mas enquanto via a melhor amiga dançar ao som das suas cordas, não conseguiu eliminar totalmente a chama da esperança. Naquele momento uma faísca de nada, como o primeiro risco do fósforo que ainda não é capaz de se tornar uma chama completa, mas que já deixa uma pequena nuvem de fumaça em sua passagem.

Talvez parecesse distante, mas o ser humano já havia pisado na lua, não? Por que não poderiam pisar novamente? E um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto quando deixou as últimas notas pairarem no ar.

\- Foi a coisa mais linda que já ouvi.

Brittany não levantou de onde estava deitada, apenas virou o rosto em sua direção. O mesmo sorriso misterioso enfeitando seus lábios enquanto os olhos azuis cintilavam o brilho de mil manhãs ensolaradas.

\- Eu acabei de fazer. Para você.

Santana falou abaixando o olhar e colocando uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, pequena e vulnerável como nunca se deixava ver. A não ser com aquela loira que parecia ter sua vida inteira nas mãos.

\- É como eu me sinto. E a razão é você.

Santana podia jurar que o sorriso que tomou conta dos lábios rosados poderia iluminar toda Ohio. Poderia ser usado para ligar o foguete que lhe levaria para a lua.

\- A razão é você também.

Santana não pode ter certeza sobre o que ela falava, se era a razão do seu sorriso, a razão dos movimentos que ela fazia antes ou de qualquer outra coisa aleatória que fazia sentido na cabeça da loira. Mas quando Brittany a chamou para mais perto, ela foi sem nem precisar pensar. Porque ainda não havia uma casa de madeira e aço, mas com certeza havia um refúgio feito de Brittany e arco íris.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sentia que precisava colocar para fora algo que me ajudasse a honrar a Naya e estou satisfeita com o resultado, como não estive satisfeita com algo que escrevi em muito tempo. 
> 
> Espero que a Naya continue vivendo dentro de nós e também na música.


End file.
